


Salty and Sweet.

by oneir_o_logist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, No penetration, clock tower scene, ice cream play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneir_o_logist/pseuds/oneir_o_logist
Summary: Axel and Roxas share some ice cream on the clock tower.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Salty and Sweet.

Axel was tall, slim, and his hair brushed itself back in a mess of red spikes that contrasted perfectly against his fierce green eyes. His eyes—they were always on that boy, the one with impossibly long lashes and soft blonde hair, the one who was always by his side but never seemed to throw Axel a glance of his own. If he had, he might have known.

“Hey Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red.”

Roxas lifted his eyes from his popsicle to the sky.

“You see, light is made up of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest.”

“Like I asked, know-it-all.”

Axel was met with a push to the shoulder and gentle laughter. Any harder a shove and he would’ve fallen right off the edge of the clock tower. The two of them met there to share ice cream. They met every day.

“Today makes 255,” Roxas said.

“What’s that about?”

“It’s been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, times flies.”

“So, you got the number memorized, do you?”

“Yeah. Have to hang on to something, right? It’s not like I have memories of before the Organization. Don’t you remember? I acted like a zombie.”

“Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence.”

Axel remembered that first week well. Twelve members of the Organization sat in the round room, it was where they had their meetings and discussed important things about the future. The Organization’s full name was Organization XIII, but it wasn’t until that day when the thirteenth member was introduced. The superior, Lord Xemnas, sat in the highest chair, his loud voice reaching every corner of the room.

“Good tidings, friends,” Xemnas began, “today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat. Let us all welcome one of the keyblade’s chosen—Number XIII, Roxas.”

A figure stepped slowly into the room. The black coat he wore in an all-white room made him stand out. He was small, and even though his face was hidden under the hood of the coat it was obvious he was still very young. One of the members rolled their eyes. Another one yawned.

“Number VIII, Axel,” Xemnas said. Axel lifted his lazy eyes from the ground to his superior. He was slumped back in his chair, his palm holding up his head. “You alone will be in charge of looking after the new member.”

A few of the members snickered and others whispered quietly, things about being stuck with babysitting duty and how they were lucky they weren’t him. Axel pursed his lips. He didn’t see how it would be beneficial to him, but the thought at least now he wouldn’t be as bored as he usually was. Axel didn’t even bother verbally responding to Xemnas, instead he just shrugged.

Nobodies, the beings the Organization was made of, had no heart, but it was explained to Axel that Roxas had neither a heart nor memories of his past. Because of that, he had a hard time communicating and expressing what he was feeling, not that Nobodies could feel anything to begin with, but Roxas had shown he was even more so of an empty shell than the others. Axel had asked several things to him but never received any response. He wished Roxas would at least look at him when he talked to him, but his eyes were always unfocused.

Axel had lead Roxas to his room and sat him down on the bed. He finished explaining all he wanted for the day and told Roxas to think it over while he slept.

“That’s pretty much all there is.”

“Axel…”

“At least I know you’ve got my name memorized. Let’s hope you remember everything else I’ve told you.”

Roxas held a shaky hand up to his chest and gripped at his coat hard enough the material squeaked against his glove.

“Nobodies…don’t have hearts but, I want to feel…”

“Tough luck, Roxas. We Nobodies aren’t capable of feeling anything.”

For the first time that evening Roxas looked up to Axel with a perfect expression—one that mimicked sadness and pain. His big blue eyes were wet and his small mouth was pressed into a quiver. It caught Axel off guard and for a while he just stared, trying to find what emotion would fit the situation. He scoffed.

“That’s a pretty good face you have on there, Roxas. Where’d you learn how to do that?”

“Learn? I want to...learn.”

“Well it _is_ my job to take care of you. We have a little time left in the day, so how about we head over to my favorite place for some ice cream. When we get there, I’ll teach you a thing or two I know about, well, existing.

Roxas kicked his legs back and forth as he and Axel reminisced about his first week. His ice cream was melting and some of it fell from the stick to the ground, dozens of feet below.

“So we’ve been having ice cream up here since the beginning.”

“That’s right. The very first day our routine was set.”

“What happened after we went to the clock tower?”

“You really don’t remember?”

“I’m trying really hard.”

“Nothing at all?”

“Nothing.”

“Then I’m not telling you.”

“Come on, Axel, that’s no fair.”

Axel smiled to himself and thought back to himself the first time they had come up here. Twilight town had the most amazing views. The sun never seemed to set in Twilight Town and there were so many clouds in the sky the sun had more than it needed to paint a beautiful picture. Axel handed Roxas his first ice cream stick and for a moment the boy just stared at it.

“It’s ice cream. You eat it.” Axel motioned to him. Roxas looked down at the cool treat, slowly pressing it to his lips. He jumped as it touched his lips and dropped the whole thing off the tower. “Now why’d you go and do that?”

“Cold. It was...cold. Is this feeling?”

“Feeling cold from ice cream and feeling cold from heartbreak is a little different. I did want you to taste it though, here.”

Axel stuck out his ice cream to Roxas who stared half lidded at it. Roxas leaned in to it hesitantly and parted his lips. He breathed gently onto it during his delay, an icy frost rising up from the treat. Axel couldn’t wait any longer for him to take a bite, so he pushed the edge into his mouth. He did expect him to bite it, but what Roxas did was suck on it, feeding the flavor into his mouth. Axel pulled away, a small string of saliva stretching between his mouth and the ice cream. He raised a brow, somewhat in disgust, as he looked at it. He was going to yell at Roxas just then—just a little, but stopped when he saw his face.

Roxas was still leaning forward in the same position. He was completely still. Even his mouth still hung open. His bottom lip was shiny with syrup and saliva and slowly he sucked it between his teeth, his eyes lighting up like someone had just flipped a switch.

“Salty,” he breathed, “and sweet!” Roxas jumped toward Axel—or rather, the ice cream that he was holding in his hand.

“Hey, hey, hey, Roxas. This one’s mine, remember? You dropped yours.”

“Sweet.” Roxas said. Axel noted he still wasn’t very good with words. He was young, but he acted even more like a child, pawning after sweets and talking badly.

“Please,” asked Roxas. He was leaning completely into Axel’s space, their faces only inches from each other. Roxas was beating his eyelashes, a mystery as to where he learned that, but maybe it wasn’t on purpose. Maybe the way he asked and how it made Axel feel wasn’t on purpose either. “I want to taste…” Axel wondered if what he was about to do wasn’t on purpose as well.

“Then let’s have a taste, shall we?”

Axel took Roxas by the chin and brought him into a kiss. He could taste the leftover ice cream on his mouth and something else even sweeter than that. Roxas had almost completely climbed on top of Axel when he had tried to get the ice cream, but by the time the kiss was over, Roxas was back on the floor of the tower and Axel was now on top.

There was a hesitant smirk across Axel’s face. He wondered what had come over him. He hadn’t thought of anything close to kissing him throughout the day. It might’ve been because Roxas had been on autopilot the whole day, wandering behind Axel like a living corpse, but the way his eyes lit up when he tasted that ice cream, and the way he was looking at it now, somehow it got to him. It threw Axel off in a way that made his head—not spin, but stand still, completely still, along with the world around him.

Roxas eyed the ice cream as Axel dangled it above him. Closer and closer he brought it to Roxas’s mouth. He parted his lips and waited for the salty sweet ice cream to touch his lips and when it did a burst of feeling ran through his skin. The ice cream slid into his mouth and he pressed against it with his tongue. Axel pulled the treat from his mouth, another string of saliva forming this time thicker.

Roxas swallowed hard as Axel brought the dripping treat to his own mouth and sucked on the edge. He ran his tongue down the melting length, a drop falling from the bottom onto Roxas’s cheek. Axel took a large bite from the ice cream, an audible crunch coming out of it. Immediately after he took a bite, he kissed Roxas again for the second time. The two pushed the block of sea salt back and forth between their mouths until it melted. It was only then when they came up for air.

Roxas was breathing heavy, having been unsure of how and where to breathe during something like this. Axel sat back between Roxas’s legs and raised a hand to wipe off his face but Roxas grabbed and held it back. He brought his face to Axel’s and slowly began to lick away the mess, savoring the flavor that came off his skin. He dragged his tongue up his cheek and sucked on his neck, making sure to get it all.

Axel held the rest of the ice cream up and Roxas copied him, taking a bite out of it and holding it until he connected to Axel with a kiss. Again, they played back and forth with it and Axel became a mess once more. Roxas was even stickier than the first time and a mixture of ice cream and saliva had dripped down from his neck into his coat.

It was Axel’s turn to clean off his partner, and he started from his mouth, kissing his cheeks and chin and licking his way down his neck. He was sucking a little too fast, a little too hard, but didn’t seem to care about leaving a mark. He unzipped Roxas out of his coat and exposed a thick mess that had dripped and collected its way down and onto his chest. Axel held Roxas down on the ground firmly as he pressed his tongue to the bottom of Roxas’s chest, licking a long slow trail up his skin. He cleaned messy circles around his nipples and bit and sucked him in even when he was already clean.

When he’d had enough, Axel pulled Roxas up into a sitting position with him. He was breathing heavily through a smile but stopped when he saw the younger boy’s face. It was dead again. All the light that was previously there had faded and his face was in a natural frown. Axel realized he had left the rest of the ice cream to melt on the ground of the tower, the stick swimming in a pool of warming ice cream.

Roxas just stared. He was empty once again. Axel sucked his teeth and zipped Roxas’s coat with force. He stared at Roxas, long and hard, squinting into the gaze that did not meet his own.

“And what are you looking at?”

“Ice cream.” Roxas mumbled. “I want to taste.”

“You were tasting more than just ice cream back there you know.”

“Sweet.”

“And don’t you forget it, got it memorized?”

Axel his ice cream, sucking on the stick as he stared at the sun. Roxas was groaning on his shoulder, begging him to tell him more about his first week.

“No way, Roxas. I told you to get it memorized.”

“Like I said, that’s not fair. It’s not like it’s gossip about another member. This actually involves me, so just tell me.”

“You’re getting on my nerves.”

“Please?”

“Roxas, stop.”

“Just a hint?”

“You want a hint?”

Roxas opened his mouth to reply but Axel didn’t give him a chance before his lips were on his. Axel threw his ice cream stick behind him and reached for Roxas’s. He was making a fuss trying to pull away from Axel’s kiss but it only brought him closer to the ground where Axel wanted him. Axel was straddling him, a forceful hand on his chest and the other on Roxas’s ice cream. He successfully yanked it from his hand and when he did, smiled triumphantly into the kiss.

As he pulled away Roxas began shouting, his face almost as red as Axel’s hair.

“What do you think you’re--”

Axel shoved the ice cream into his mouth before he could finish. He threw his head back, crying against the flavor. It was so salty, so sweet. He bit off what was in his mouth to let the rest fall away but immediately Axel was on him again. He forced the ice cream bit back and forth between his mouth and Roxas’s and by time it had completely melted, Roxas had given up fighting.

There was a mess all over his face and neck and he breathed heavily in and out of his mouth. His eyes were staring and there was a mad blush on his face.

“What...was that?”

“That,” smiled Axel, “Was our very first day together.”

Roxas sat up with Axel’s permission. He was dizzied with confusion, with this situation. He raised his hand to wipe away the mess from his face, but when he was Axel grabbed him once more. He took his messy hand in his and brought it to his mouth. Licking between his fingers and sucking at the ends. Roxas stared at him, his face growing even redder than it had been before. When he was done Roxas pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair, breathing heavily.

“So, it’s been like this since the beginning?”

“You still don’t remember?”

“I always felt weird coming up here with you. I just thought I really liked ice cream.”

“But actually, you really liked me?”

“Don’t get so full of yourself, Axel.” Roxas shoved him, although it was to no avail as Axel was much bigger. “You think I like you?”

“I mean, your face is red.”

“It’s red out of anger, not because I like you! What makes you think I like you after you did something like that to me?”

“There’s that and…” Axel looked away, his face blushing as well. He bit his lip before looking back to Roxas and motioning him to look down between his legs. Roxas threw one hand between his legs and had the other grab his hood from behind, bringing it over his face to hide himself. He leaned over and groaned.

“Did this,” he mumbled, “did this happen last time?”

“No,” said Axel. “I’m actually kind of flattered.” Roxas groaned louder, his body tensing up. He turned his feet inward and mumbled something even quieter.

“What was that?” asked Axel.

“I was wondering, _if_ this had happened last time. What would you have done?”

“What would I have…? I mean, what would you have wanted me to do?”

“Don’t try and act all considerate after jumping me…for the second time, too. All you’ve done is what you’ve wanted to do so just—just—"

“Just do what I want to do?”

“Just do—just do what you want.”

Axel’s face turned bright red. He wondered what expression Roxas had on right now. He reached for his hood but he had a tight hand on it. He didn’t want to torture him any more than he thought he should.

He placed a firm hand on his knee and brought it outward, spreading his legs. He was still covering himself in shame but he moved his hand when Axel took it firmly in his grip. He pulled him close, pressing his chin to the top of his head and resting it there while he searched for the zipper to his cloak. He pulled it down slowly and as he did he felt Roxas shudder beneath him as he slowly became more exposed, his hand tensing up in his own. Axel traced his fingers lightly down his chest, down his stomach, and stopped just after curling the tips of his fingers under the hem of his pants which is where he pulled to expose Roxas.

Roxas’s hand tried to escape Axel’s grip, desperate to cover himself but his partner was too strong. He let out a small whimper as he hid himself beneath his hood. Roxas was so much more expressive than that first day. He was conscious of himself and it brought the situation to a level it hadn’t been on previously. His whole body was tense and as Axel began to touch him he swore that something inside him would snap, that his body would become so tight it would break.

His hand started at the top and slowly circled his thumb around the tip. His hand caressed Roxas gently until he grabbed a hold of him. It was tight and the fabric of his glove moved roughly against the skin. Roxas groaned in agitation.

Axel took his hand away and backed off. He thought he could wet his hand with saliva to make things easier, but he opted for something different instead and bowed his head between Roxas’s legs. He let out a hot breath onto him and Roxas took inhaled sharply as Axel’s mouth came down around his tight member. He felt hot just from a breath but as Axel’s tongue circled around his tip a fire sparked within his stomach. It grew hotter and hotter as Axel made his way down, taking him and his entirety into his mouth. The flames of heat spread throughout Roxas’s body until he could no longer contain it and like the fire that had erupted within him, he himself erupted into a wave of pleasure.

Axel sat up and wiped his mouth, transferring Roxas’s relief from his lips to his fingers. Roxas breathed heavy, his mouth hanging open, an invitation for Axel to insert his fingers. Roxas squirmed as his mouth began to get fingered. Axel was smirking as he made Roxas taste himself. Once his fingers were clean, he pulled away and watched as Roxas stared up at him in a in a daze, speaking only three words.

“Salty,” breathed Roxas, “and sweet.”


End file.
